


Eat Me

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Purple (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, Not really porn without plot but almost porn without plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: could I request a randall/reader fic where reader is a hard masochist and enthusiastically consents to sexual violence with randall?





	Eat Me

“Randall…”

 

He’s pinned beneath you, looking incredibly read faced and uncomfortable, but you know he wants this just as much as you. He’s hard, you can feel him against your thigh, and you give an experimental roll of your hips against his own, not ignore the shakey moan, and way his trembling hands grip your hips. 

 

“I want you to have you way with me,”

 

You lean in close to him, pressing your lips against his own, sharing a sloppy inexperienced kiss. 

 

“You can do anything you want to me.”

 

“A-Anything?”

 

Immediately your eyes go to his sharp teeth, hidden behind his lips in a nervou smile. Those teeth are part of why you decided you wanted Randall to begin with. You can only imagine the pleasure of them ripping through your sensitive flesh. 

 

You moan low grinding your hips against his own, only to give out the smallest gasp of surprise as Randall suddenly flips you. Suddenly you’re the nervous one pinned to the bed, and he’s the one in control. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
